


Hello, My Paradise

by dymphnasprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, punk tendou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dymphnasprose/pseuds/dymphnasprose
Summary: Autumn, he thinks, has to be the most special time of year. The chilly air and cozy sweaters have always comforted Tendou Satori, loving the first morning he can see his breath like smoke in the air. Moreover, five falls ago, he met the woman that would change his life.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Original Character(s), Tendou Satori/Reader, tendou satori/daughter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Hello, My Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote out the life I think miracle boy deserves. Cross-posted from my tumblr @dymphnasprose

_The dribbling of the ball rings heavily in Tendou’s ear, signaling the final point. 19-21. There is stillness in his lungs, a calm, contemplative feeling washes over him as the crowd roars to life in equal parts surprise and thrill. His face turns upwards, taking in the feeling of his sweat cooling on his skin. The jittering of his heart. The tension of his muscles. Just one more time._

_“Farewell, my paradise.”_

Tendou Satori jiggles the door handle a final time to ensure the shop is locked. He sent his staff off an hour ago, but couldn’t help but flesh out a new recipe rattling around in his brain. Now, he can _finally_ head home. He wraps the thick, red scarf tighter to keep the ink swirled across his skin nice and warm against the biting, evening air. Before departing, he unravels the top of the white paper bag crinkled in his hand, three pumpkin shaped chocolates lay inside. “Perfect,” he smiles fondly at the treats, “they will love these.”

Tendou can’t help being especially contemplative as he begins walking home. Paris is enough to be in awe of even after years of residency, but Paris in the fall? With colorful leaves littering the streets like festival confetti and bright orange pumpkins on every doorstep. Tendou has only seen two things more beautiful in his whole life. Autumn, he thinks, has to be the most special time of year. The chilly air and cozy sweaters have always comforted Tendou Satori, loving the first morning he can see his breath like smoke in the air. Moreover, five falls ago, he met the woman that would change his life.

_Shortly after finishing culinary school, Tendou accepts an apprenticeship in Paris. He packs two large suitcases, buys a one-way ticket, and moves into the smallest, dingiest apartment in existence. It’s not a lot to start a whole life with, but he’s always been especially resourceful._

_“FRENCH FOR BEGINNERS! THURSDAYS AT 4PM”_

_One afternoon, while grabbing lunch at a cafe Tendou spots a bright yellow flyer in a sea of other adverts. He has gotten along well enough with speaking English and using google translate, but something compels him to sign up. What is there to lose? A few hours a week sitting in a squeaky desk going over basic vocabulary doesn’t sound any worse than mulling around, alone, in his apartment. Ushijima will be relieved at the respite of 3 am calls to talk about the weeks Jump. For reasons he didn’t know yet, Thursdays would become his favorite day of the week._

_You’re busy scribbling notes on the white board when you hear the footfall of someone behind you. You greet the man with a smile as he seems to contemplate every chair in the room before sitting directly in front, he’s tall, you note, and seems a little intimidating. He’s dressed in all black, the only color being his bright red eyes and matching, shaved hair. As he rids himself of his leather jacket, you see his arms covered in colorful tattoos. It seems like he wants to look unapproachable, but the way his brows knit together in concentration, debating between the blue and black pens in his fingers, is remarkably endearing._

_Noticing you probably look strange staring at him, you turn back to the task at hand. Basic greetings litter the board in both French and English, and you groan at the realization that someone had placed the eraser at the very top of the frame. You bounce on your toes, lifting one leg in a feeble attempt to gain any extra inches._

_Tendou watches the fight between you and the eraser for a moment before deciding he would provide backup. He reaches up and grabs the object, turning to drop it in your awaiting hands and getting a good look at you for the first time. You’re definitely not what he expects, assuming the class would be held by a grumpy old woman and not someone who looks about the same age as himself. His height towers over you and he worries that you’ll recoil at his appearance, as it isn’t the most inviting. He fidgets with the silver ring in his eyebrow while trying to remember any French to introduce himself, but your smile is rendering speech in any dialect quite impossible._

_“It’s okay, I speak English. How else would I teach you another language?” Your sweet accent catches his ears like a spell, and the light, welcoming sarcasm blooms a rosy tint to his cheeks._

_“Right, that makes sense.”_

_Tendou always finds himself to be the very first person in class. Your casual conversation in the minutes before other people file in becomes the best part of his whole week. One particularly rainy October afternoon, as Satori picks up coffee before class a small, wobbly voice lilts from behind him._

_“It’s nice to see you Tendou-san.” You say with shaky delivery and he spins around at the sound of his mother-tongue, clear surprise on his face. You heat under his confused stare, worried that the greeting you had been practicing came out incorrectly. You hadn’t expected to see him here, but the greeting tumbled out before you could edit yourself when his familiar form came into view. A wide, toothy grin splits across his face and the pit in your stomach is replaced with a thrumming of butterflies._

_The idea that you had looked up japanese greetings just to talk to him makes the back of his knees feel like jelly, but he composes himself._

_“Satori. Appelle-moi comme Satori.”_

_“Satori it is then.” God, the way his name rolls off of your tongue should come with a warning label._

The ding of Satori’s cellphone pulls him back to the present, fishing it out of his pocket, he smiles when your name flashes across the screen.

_**Y/n <3:** Your little monster is craving chocolate. I don’t know how long I can hold him at bay. Also, Akiko want’s to show you her new “awesome spike”_

_**Satori:** I’ll be home soon, my love. Tell my monsters I come bearing offerings so they don’t burn down the harvest._

He snorts at the message, feet carrying him over crinkling leaves with new vigor. Tendou Akiko, with hair red like fire. With deep, contemplative e/c eyes to match her mother’s and a smile that would eclipse the sun, is awaiting her father’s anxious return.

_“Sir, excuse me sir,” Satori hears the warbled sound of someone talking to him through the blood rushing in his ears. He snaps his head to look at the nurse, “would you like to hold your daughter, Mr. Tendou.” His body shakes violently, wracked with nine months of nerves, but you reach an exhausted hand out in reassurance. Your smile steadies him, and puts out his trembling arms to receive a tiny, pink package._

_Akiko’s tiny hand wraps around one of Satori’s tattooed, sugar-burnt fingers. Nothing else has ever felt like this, like his heart was ripped open to make room for the tiny creature in his arms to be placed snugly inside. He starts bouncing on the balls of his feet, cooing his daughter like the action had been seared into his brain just to be utilized in this moment._

_“She looks just like you, ‘Tori.” you roll your head to look up at him with the same sweet smile he’s fallen in love with every day for two years now. Satori doesn’t notice the tears escaping until one falls onto the sleeping bundle in his arms. Akiko stirs, opening her eyes to meet her father’s._

_Tendou decides that he would rip down the curtains of time and space to keep his precious, Autumn child safe._

As the welcoming sight of his yellow apartment door comes into view, Satori can already hear the singing of Akiko on the other side. Turning the doorknob, he is greeted with a familiar song.

 _“Baki baki ni ore, nani wo?”_ A high-pitched voice sings to herself, voice melting into a squeal as Satori walks inside. The warmth of the fireplace and smell of cider scented candles is a welcoming escape from the cold night air. He sings the next lyric to an impromptu duet as Akiko throws herself in his arms.

 _“Kokoro wo dayo”_ he bounces her on his hip, grabbing one of her chubby hands to dance their way towards the kitchen, spinning her around as if they are waltzing in a grand ballroom.

“I can’t believe you taught her that song, Tori.” You chide, waddling from the bubbling pot on the stove to the pair of redheads. Satori pulls you into his chest as far as your bump will allow, smooshing you and Akiko into a hug that licks away any stress from the workday still hanging on his shoulders.

“Hello, my paradise.” Satori pulls you into his lips, the display eliciting a grimace from the toddler sandwiched in your hold. The nickname echoes in your ears heavily every time he says it, a promise written in the air between you. Your arms are home, his paradise.

“Papa, magic!” Akiko pouts, squirming in Tendou’s arms. He sets his daughter down and turns away from her for a moment to slide a chocolate pumpkin into his hand. He crouches down and brings the candy to her ear, pulling it towards her awaiting eyes, as it had _definitly_ been waiting there for him to grab all day.

The small girl howls in delight at the acquired treat and gives Tendou a kiss on the cheek as payment. Your husband stands back up, pulling out two more chocolates, one for you and one for his son, and delights in the mix of excitement and relief in your face as you pop one in your mouth.

“How’s my little ace doing? Ready to come out and meet us, huh?” Satori rubs at your swollen belly, thumbing against the large sweater of his where it stretches on your round middle.

“Little man better make his grand entrance soon. This is exhausting.” You groan at the ache in your back that is holding tension from every second of the past 39 weeks.

“Mon amor, you look so beautiful like this. Let’s have _at least_ a few more.” Satori pulls your hands to his lips, kissing every knuckle.

“We can have more when _you’re_ the one going through labor, Miracle Boy.” rolling your eyes at his lower lip jutting out and patting his cheek. You turn back to finish up dinner while Tendou follows Akiko’s wailing from the other room.

“Set for me, Papa.” the chunky toddler rolls a volleyball towards his awaiting hands as he sits cross legged on the carpet in front of her. Tendou gently tosses the ball to her, watching as she misses most times, but he _swears_ he can see some potential in her clumsy bumps back and forth.

“You know what, princess? I think you’re ready to face Uncle Toshi when he visits in a couple weeks” Satori says and Akiko lights up at the mention of her godfather’s name.

After dinner, as Akiko ate all of her food without complaint, Tendou settles down with her on his chest to watch _It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_ for the 7th time in a week. You sit cuddled into his side, a bowl of popcorn balanced on your belly.

As Akiko nuzzles into Satori’s neck and traces her small fingers around the ink on his collarbones, he feels the clicking of pieces falling together perfectly. The road to this very moment was bumpy to say the least, marred in an itching fear. _What am I but a monster?_

A hole he could never quite find the right shape to slot in the empty space. But that spot was never the dark abyss he had assumed, rather an awaiting table you had made reservations for _long_ before that crisp fall afternoon in a dusty community center. 

Just as the puzzle is becoming a clearer picture in his sights, another piece is about to find its home, and Satori is met with your sharp squeal and trembling words.

“Uh, ‘Tori, I think your little ace is ready to meet us.”

_Another bright, Autumn child._

_Another paradise._


End file.
